Kokoro
by sirlagunalancelot
Summary: Just random thoughts... Mainly features the Tamers' thoughts about her... and her thoughts about them. *NOTE* For best results, listen to Tomadoi (Mimi song) for five hours straight, then read this. Tears guaranteed.
1. Takato

Geez! Disclamers are annoying! Anyways, I don't own Digimon and I never will...unless.....never mind.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Chapter 1: Takato  
  
Takato  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'll never forget the first day I saw you. You looked so perfect, smiling at me when I said hello. I never realized how important you were to me until that fateful day when you and I, along with Ruki, Jenrya, Hirokazu, Kenta, and our digimon decided to venture into the digital world.  
  
The day that Leomon died, that was the worst day of my life, and it probably will be. I know, it crushed your heart, and I know he can't be replaced. It crushed mine too, I'd rather die than see you like that. Since that day, you have never been the same again. Even though your back to your cheerful self, I still sense the sadness in your heart.  
  
It's hard, I'm sure, to lose first your mother, then your partner. I'm sure I'd go crazy if something like that happened to me, so I don't blame you for all that has happened. You think your horrible, don't you? I know, but it was not your fault. It wasn't your fault that your mother and Leomon died. It wasn't your fault the Digital Reaper appeared in the real world either.  
  
I admire you, for your courage and bravery. No one ever knew what happened. We had all thought you were just another happy-go-lucky girl, but... it was just a cover, a mask... to hide your sadness, your inner self. No one ever knew...  
  
Juri  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know it, they all hate me, all of them. It's been a while, but they still do. I, I brought it to the real world. I let Leomon die, my fault, all my fault. They probably realized..... I'm not that cheerful girl anymore... I never was.  
  
Leomon... I miss Leomon... it was my fault... I know they all hate me... all of them. Ruki, Jenrya, Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta, Shuichon, even Takato...  
  
Takato, I was so cruel to him... pushing him away when he was trying to help me. By the time I realized, it was too late... I knew how he felt about me..... but now, how could he possibly ever like me? I might as well as move someplace far away and settle there... alone.  
  
I tried to hide it, I really did. Tried to hide the years of pain and suffering I endured. It worked for a while, but didn't last. After all, nothing ever lasts, does it? For everything, there's an end. That's just the way it is..........  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
I was very, very, very, very, very, very sad for some reason (maybe because I was listening to Tomadoi all day) when I wrote this. My mind wasn't really focused either, but... I think it's an okay fic. Sorta goes along with my other fic Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta~Only Goodbye Knew. 


	2. Shuichon

Geez! Disclamers are annoying! Anyways, I don't own Digimon and I never will...unless.....never mind.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Chapter 1: Takato  
  
Takato  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'll never forget the first day I saw you. You looked so perfect, smiling at me when I said hello. I never realized how important you were to me until that fateful day when you and I, along with Ruki, Jenrya, Hirokazu, Kenta, and our digimon decided to venture into the digital world.  
  
The day that Leomon died, that was the worst day of my life, and it probably will be. I know, it crushed your heart, and I know he can't be replaced. It crushed mine too, I'd rather die than see you like that. Since that day, you have never been the same again. Even though your back to your cheerful self, I still sense the sadness in your heart.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Chapter 2: Shuichon  
  
Shuichon  
  
~*~*~  
  
I just loved the Digital world. It was so fun! I guess the only person who didn't like it was Juri cause her Leomon died. I was so scared at that time so I didn't get to see... not like I wanted to see...  
  
She was so nice to me. Everyone thinks I'm dumb and treats me like a little kid, everyone except for her. I liked how she smiled at me when everyone else, including my brother just ignores me. She was always the first one to help and she was never unhappy until her Leomon died.  
  
And then there was the red thing that looked like jelly. Juri got stuck inside.....  
  
But she's back now! I'm so happy for her! She's still so nice to me now. I really like her.  
  
Juri  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shuichon, I wonder what she thinks of me now... probably still thinks I'm crazy or something. She's so lucky..... lucky to have a large and caring family..... lucky to still have Lopmon alive. She's still that little girl everyone loves and cares about. Me? Does anyone still care about me? I'm just that girl who let her partner die off, who let a monster loose in the real world that almost destroyed the entire human race.  
  
No one still likes me... even Shuichon must have realized that..........  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
Donna ni tsurai koto demo, omoid- huh? Oh! Yeah, author notes time!!!!! Let's see... hmm..... nothin' to say except for... short chapter. 


	3. Hirokazu & Kenta

Geez! Disclamers are annoying! Anyways, I don't own Digimon and I never will...unless.....never mind.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Chapter 3: Hirokazu & Kenta  
  
Hirokazu  
  
~*~*~  
  
Going to the digital world was the best thing that ever happened to me! I wish I could do it all over again! Well, maybe except witnessing Leomon's death. Poor Juri. She was totally out of it. I mean, I feel really sorry for her.....  
  
No one had a clue that she was hiding all this until Leomon died. Then she went beserk, I mean, it's really not her fault..... actually..... it is..... no wait, it isin't..... I think.....  
  
Kenta  
  
~*~*~  
  
Going to the digital world was the worst thing that ever happened to me! And just to let you know, I'm never gonna do it again! Especially when Leomon died. Poor Leomon... poor Juri. She was so happy and cheerful before all of this happened. Sometimes I even think she went through some brain surgery or somethin' cause she's so happy... but that's just me. I guess it was all make-up.  
  
Juri  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta, the comedy..... so predictable. They've probably got a million jokes about me now. I was so rude to them... when Takato made his Digimon evolve... they tried to comfort me..... but I just pushed them away like.....  
  
Don't touch me... just leave me alone... was that what I said? I was a fool... fool to believe anything... fool to hide all of this... it would have been better off if I had never even met Leomon... met them... all of them. I wouldn't have caused so much trouble..... I wouldn't have almost caused the whole world to be destroyed... it was all my fault.....  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
C'mon pplz! Review!!! Please!!!!! Oh yeah, I know, I'll..... uh..... uh..... I'll give you a billion ducks! I mean, bucks!!!!! And hai, I know that Juri says the same things over and over, but that's what makes it fun to write, neh? Dunno why I put Kazu n' Kenta on the same page/chapter/... thing. Next chap, MAKINO, RUKI... or as the dub... Rika Nonaka... (Nonaka's such a wierd name, no?) 


	4. Ruki

Geez! Disclamers are annoying! Anyways, I don't own Digimon and I never will...unless.....never mind.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Chapter 4: Ruki  
  
Ruki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Going to the digital world made me realize a lot of things that I never knew I had. Like the bond and trust I have with Takato, Jenrya, and the others, and the love that I had for Renamon. But above all, it has tought me appreciation. Appreciation for my friends, family, and partner. I guess I'm considered pretty lucky compared to others, even though sometimes I think I have the worst family in the universe. Actually, I have it all, unlike Juri... poor girl... she not only lost her mother, but Leomon too. At first, she seemed so happy, it was frightening, but as we continued our journey, I realized she wasn't all that she seemed to be. It was just a shell, to conceal and protect the vulnerable core inside it. And I guess that Leomon's death shattered the shell and penetrated her core. Poor Juri...  
  
Juri  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ruki... never thought she liked me much anyways. She's so lucky... what wouldn't I give to be like her? Such a caring family, and strong too... she's been through so much, but not even a glimpse of pain escapes her..... but... I guess I'm not that bad..... am I? After all, Renamon never... died. But they don't know... none of them knows... and never will... know the pain that swims in my heart. None of them knows..... like a thousand needles pinned in me... I was the reason... it was because of me... that he died..... I was the reason, I shouldn't have let him go..........  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
Long time no update!!! Anyways, I've deleted the quotes since I lost my file for them... I liked the quotes too..... And guess what?!?!? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY... no seriously!!! And I'm sick too..... how sad, the only day of the year and I get sick..... 


End file.
